


wish we were in the sims

by lonely_anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_anime/pseuds/lonely_anime
Summary: this story is inspired by the song sims by lauv and wish you were sober by conan gray, so check those songs out to understand the story's aesthetic
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	wish we were in the sims

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so, i have a lot of songs that i have inspiration to write stories based off of, so bare with me with this little writing spree. this story might be a little sad for you kuroken shippers, and i can't promise a happy ending, but please enjoy!
> 
> also, leave kudos and a comment if you'd like, it helps me know which stories to continue and which ones i should but on hold. thank you so much!

Kenma was sat in the corner, staring down at the dark liquid rippling gently in his red cup. The music being loud enough to send ripples through his drink said a lot to him. All Kenma wanted to do was go back home, or at least play a game on his phone. Maybe he could sneak out and get his switch from his dorm room...

Kenma made eye contact with a bouncy orange, who was dancing with some tall, dark-haired guy Kenma probably has seen around, though he didn't care enough to learn his name. Hinata gave Kenma a look, knowing what he was he thinking even from across the room. Kenma crossed his arms and pouted, blowing hair out of his face.

Tired of looking down into the sickly fermented-tasting beverage in his hand, he stood up and went to the kitchen to dump out the drink.

The ombre boy couldn't even make it through the door comfortably, let alone make it over to the sink without bumping into people making out or throwing up. He frustratedly turned around and left the room, now searching for a room with a window to safely throw the cup out of with as much anger as he can muster.

When Kenma had gone through almost every door, he approached the second to last door on the floor. As he reached out for the doorknob, another hand appeared next to his, both limbs pausing when they realized what happened. Kenma looked up at who the hand belonged to, meeting the dark eyes of a tall, bed-head-ridden man. "Sorry," said the hand's owner, "you can go in first."

"Please don't tell me there's someone behind this door that you're "meeting" with," Kenma said desperately.

The mystery man laughed. "No no, I'm just looking for a place to get away. I get too carried away at parties, so my friends ordered me to go somewhere quieter where there isn't alcohol available." He chuckled deeply.

"Mind if I join you?" Kenma asked a little nervously.

"Sure thing, I don't mind." The messy-haired guy smiled.

With a small nod, Kenma opened the door.

_Empty, perfect. Oh! And a window!_

Kenma hurried to the open window and chucked his drink out of it. "Having a bad day?" he asks, sitting down on the bed.

"You could say so." Kenma leaned against the wall, able to vaguely feel the vibrations of the music through the walls. "I'm Kenma, by the way."

"Kuroo. We have history together, I believe."

_Crap...do we?_

"I-I know, it's just that a lot of people don't know me since I don't usually talk, so I just thought, you know..." he dug his toe into the ground. "I should introduce myself properly."

"Woah, sorry, didn't mean to make you get so shy." Sincerity laced Kuroo's voice as he looked slightly concerned at the smaller, red-hoodied boy across the room.

"No, it's my fault." Kenma looked out the window. "I should talk more. But I'd rather play video games, you know?"

"Ah, so you're a gamer, I see. Tell me more." Kenma had to look up to see if Kuroo was serious, and to his surprise, he was.

"I mean, I guess I will..."

Kuroo faced his body towards Kenma, his full attention on him.


End file.
